Rescue Me
by Emachinescat
Summary: After being kidnapped with Josh, Drake reflects on his terrifying experience and discovers who his hero really is. Post-Drake and Josh Go Hollywood.


Rescue Me by Emachinescat

A Drake & Josh Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: A look at Drake's feelings after he and his brother were kidnapped by the gang of counterfeiters.

* * *

**A/N: This story takes place after "Drake and Josh Go Hollywood", as Drake recalls his feelings as he and Josh were kidnapped. **

* * *

**Rescue Me**

Man, was I scared. I would never admit it to anyone, of course. Even Josh doesn't know the extent of my fears after we were kidnapped by a group of criminals. But I was petrified.

But who could blame me, really? The situation we were in was scary. I mean, it's one of those things you only see on TV. Actually, while trying to sleep when we were locked up, I could almost see the news report.

_'Two boys, Drake Parker and Josh Nichols, went missing yesterday evening on a deserted LA road. The stepbrothers were taken by a gang of counterfeiters. We have no word of them and are beginning to believe we will never see these two unfortunate teens again.'_

I guess I was being a bit melodramatic. All I could think about as I lay there in the cold, dark room with Josh snoring loudly beside me, was the fact that I may never see my family again. I may never see my friends again. I was so terrified that they would decide to dispose of us to keep us quiet. I was only sixteen—way too young to die!

The funny thing is, I'm normally the brave one. The strong one. The one less likely to crack in a tense situation.

But I guess I was wrong.

I don't know, maybe we hadn't been in a really intense situation before. No, that's not true. At one point, Josh and I were actually locked up in jail for selling stolen grills—but we had no way to know they were stolen. But this was majorly different. I mean, in jail, at least you know that these guys aren't going to kill you. At least, not the police officers. I'm not so sure about the thugs you're sharing a cell with. Like, when we were in jail, this guy almost pounded Josh because the idiot wouldn't give him his shoes.

But I'm getting off track here.

I guess what I'm trying to say, is that when we were in jail, I kept a cool head. I wasn't the one freaking out. Josh, on the other hand...

Well, let's just say that he was lucky to come out of that cell with nothing more than a massive wedgie.

But when we were grabbed and dragged into that car, and then shoved into that tiny, windowless room, I freaked. On the inside, at least. I didn't let any of my fear show. For two reasons, at least the only two I can think of right now, looking back.

One was that I couldn't let Josh know that I was scared. If we ever got out of the situation, he'd probably tease me for life. The other was also to do with Josh. He's my brother, and I love him. He's normally the one that would freak out. I wanted to be strong for him. Be brave for him. But, you know, the ironic thing is, I think he wasn't very scared.

Maybe because he was too busy playing detective. Trying to find out what those punks were up to.

You know, at first, before the reality of our desperate situation kicked in, I was really ticked at Josh. I mean, if he hadn't tried to stop those guys from doing something illegal, none of this would have happened. But somebody just _had _to play Hardy Boys and try to find out what they were up to. I actually considered asking Josh if he decided we were to become a couple of brother detectives, if I could be the cute one. The one that chicks dug. Then I realized—I already am that brother. Heck, I don't need to pretend. But I'm getting off track.

Then, when I realized how serious this was, and how deep in we were, I gave up my anger. I mean, Josh had no idea how far his "detective work" would go.

I acted like the only reason I wanted to get free was because I had that TRL gig the next day. That's another reason not to stay mad at Josh—not only is he a great friend and brother, but an awesome manager!

I guess that was part of the reason I was so anxious to get free. I don't know. But what I do know is that the main reason was that I was so scared.

Then, when we almost got busted for spying on them from the prison, my fears escalated. I mean, you should've seen the anger on their faces when they thought we were poking our noses into their business. I realized then and there that we had to escape.

So I picked the lock. Then I ordered Josh to hit one of the two guys with something while I hit the other with another object. Once again, although it's hard to admit, even to myself, I was just taking charge to try and overrule my fears. Or maybe just to prove to Josh that I wasn't scared. Or maybe...to prove that to myself.

Either way, everything was going great. That is, until we hit them. We figured we'd knock them out. If not, we thought we'd at least make them fall down.

I can't explain the fear that surged into my gut when they spun around and glared at us, then grabbed us and tied us up.

That's a terrifying thing in itself, being tied up. I mean, I'd seen stuff like that on TV, and I'm sure that Josh had read plenty of books where it happened, but I'd never, in a million years, thought it would happen to me.

But it did.

And it was scary. It's totally weird, not being able to move your hands. I could feel the thick rope digging into my flesh and I was slowly losing circulation from the tightness of the ropes around my wrists. I was about to panic. Good thing Josh spotted those scissors nearby. There was no way I could have saved us. I was freaking out.

I was able to clear my mind enough to suggest that we don't cut through the ropes all the way—so that they would still think we were tied up—a trick I learned from an old detective movie I watched at one point.

I hated not knowing what was going to be planned for us. I actually asked them what they were planning. The answer sent chills down my spine. I recalled the guy's words perfectly. Sometimes, I still hear them echoing in my head; see his face in my dreams as his lips made out that horrible phrase.

"Let's just say...I hope you guys are good swimmers..."

They were going to drown us. Sometimes, when I think back to our experience, I shudder at how close Josh and I came to death. But it didn't seem to effect him as much as it did me. I don't know why.

Oh, well.

You know, I don't know whether I was relieved or scared to see Megan at the place we were being held. I mean, she's a major brat, and I can't stand her more than half the time. But she is my little sister. And I guess, deep down, I might...maybe...love her. But if she ever finds out, my life will be ruined.

Anyway, she may not be my favorite person in the world, but I sure didn't want her to fall in the hands of those creeps.

But she ended up saving us.

Ironic, huh?

The kid whose sole purpose in life seems to be to torture my brother and I saved our lives. I guess deep, deep, deep down, she must almost love us. In a very twisted sort of way.

But when she turned on that fan, and the chaotic scene ensued, what with all the counterfeiters chasing all those stolen dollars, my fear seemed to slowly melt away. My confidence was beginning to return.

As I was fighting those guys, I almost forgot our previous harrowing adventures.

But then, the chaos stopped. The money stopped flying. We were surrounded. The fear crept back into my heart. I just new that we were going to die, then and there. If it wasn't for the police cruisers that arrived just then, we would've.

Even now, I haven't been able to admit all this to Josh. I think, maybe someday, when we're older, I'll be able to. But for now, I'm content with the way our relationship is now.

I just hope nothing like this ever happens again.

It was awful. Sitting there, knowing your fate was in the hands of a bunch of criminal maniacs.

I owe an awful lot to Josh, though, for keeping a cool head, even though I was scared out of my wits.

What a guy, huh?

You know, even though Megan was the one who actually saved us, I think Josh was my rescuer. In remaining calm, and being there for me, he totally saved me. Not just from the bad guys. From myself. My fears. Thanks, Josh.

Now I know that I'll always have a hero. He'll always be there. Brother, manager, best friend. I know I can count on him. For anything. Whenever I need it, he'll be there to rescue me.

* * *

**A/N: The reference to the Hardy Boys shows my utter love for that series. **

**The 'cool, chick magnet brother' is my reference to my favorite book character ever, Joe Hardy. XD**

**Well, how was it? Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
